


Save Yourself

by AJ9527, ghostrunner



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>任务、养伤、滚床，神盾铁三角的日常。Clint处于食物链底端妥妥的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Save Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377348) by [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner). 



“怎么他妈的这么慢！”老远就听见Romanoff特工冰冷的质问。此次行动中间突发意外，但她的声音极少像这样失控、疲惫和紧张。Coulson看得出她全力架着Barton，尽管不希望她也受伤，他还是不假思索地拟好一个备用方案，如果她需要紧急医疗的话。  
  
“身陷敌境60英里？即使是我也没办法把边境线挪近点儿。”  
  
“真幻灭啊，”Barton的脑袋动了动，沙哑地吐出一句。他听起来奄奄一息，看上去没死也差不多了。“不要告诉我复活节兔子也是假的。”  
  
Coulson轻轻托起Barton的脸。瞳孔强直，体温偏高，他的伤口正在感染。  
  
“那可是机密，超出了你的安全等级。”他从Romanoff的肩上接过重担。她勉强挤出一丝微笑，眼神非常担心。  
  
“不怎么疼，”Barton向他保证，“Nat上过药了。”  
  
Coulson挑眉看了看她，小心地扶着Barton向前走去。  
  
“可卡因，”她随即说道。她没有问Coulson怎么找到他们的。一方面，她知道他一直监控卫星画面并计算逃生路线，另一方面，她真的指望他全知全能。  
  
他没有问在这荒山野岭她从哪儿搞到的可卡因，或者原所有者怎么同意让给她的。  
  
身后传来追兵的叫喊。Romanoff杀气腾腾地半转过身连开三枪，弹夹空了。  
  
“直升机还有多远？”  
  
“三十码，”Coulson把自己的枪递给她。“还能跑么？”她点了下头。以他对她的了解，那意味着“并不算远，除非我不行了。” 他支撑着Barton，狙击手的情况比他预计的更严重，步履蹒跚神志不清。“忍着痛，我必须……”  
  
Barton低喘着打断他，“什么也不会比挨枪子更糟啦，长官。”他踉跄几步又挤出一句：“如果我晕了，别让Nat在我脸上画画儿。”  
  
Coulson听到Romanoff又开火了，惨呼声起，追兵近在咫尺了。  
  
“那可没准。”他回答，Barton听见或已经听不见了。Coulson迅速弯腰，尽可能轻地握住Barton的胳膊和腿弯，把他扛上肩膀。他和Romanoff交换一下眼神。她做出“我掩护你”的口型，然后全力以赴。  
  
她勉力支撑，由他引领着一起跌跌撞撞地撤退，遁入密林。  
  
-  
  
Phil输入密码，开门进屋，放下钥匙和公文包，一直走到楼梯口，争吵声才停下来。  
  
他静立片刻，听听还有什么麻烦，只听到地板的轻响和一声疲惫的叹息，这就相当于Natasha在怒吼了。他走上台阶，步子放重一点。悄无声息地走进这所房子后果会很严重。  
  
他走进主卧，轻声道：“干掉他了？”  
  
Natasha扭过头来，微微一笑。“没有，”她的声音也很轻，“只是不小心把镇定剂当抗生素给他用了。”  
  
Phil点点头，这才合理。Natasha的手背贴在Clint颈侧，同时检查他的脉搏和体温。他没有醒，但发出轻柔的呢喃，她的手比他的体温凉很多，这让他觉得舒服。  
  
Natasha安抚地摸摸他的脸，然后一条腿向后伸展，以一种半是芭蕾半是猫步的姿势离开了床。Phil从门口退开一点，跟在她后面走下楼梯，进了厨房。  
  
“他的体温还有点高，但已经脱离危险了，”她从冰箱里拿了一瓶苏打水，“我在镇定剂里加了点料，他不会喜欢的，你知道他对这种事的感觉。”  
  
“我还知道他更不喜欢突然被你揍晕的感觉。你已经做到最好了。”  
  
Natasha笑了。“的确如此。” 她转身递给他苏格兰威士忌和苏打水。“任务汇报如何了？”  
  
“他们还是想和你谈谈。如果你需要，我再多争取一周时间。”  
  
她交叉着双臂靠在橱柜上，重心落在左腿，右腿伸开，足尖绷紧，膝盖弯曲，将脚掌抵住左腿。Clint称之为火烈鸟式，她在这所房子里和他们在一起的时候，经常这么站着。  
  
她微微耸肩。“我已经休息够了。明天或者周三吧，我会过去。”  
  
Phil啜饮他的饮料，并未觉得惊讶。不愧是战斗种族。“夜以继日地照料Clint也算休息吗？”  
  
Natasha横过去一眼，从他手中抽走杯子，一口干掉一半。“就像一门艺术，熟能生巧。至少这里没有子弹乱飞。”  
  
“暂时没有，”Phil苛刻地说。Natasha笑容绽放，身体舒展开来，他们之间本就微小的距离不复存在。她以一个简单优美、宛如舞蹈的动作投入他怀中，扬起头颅。  
  
一个印证和抚慰的亲吻，带着舒缓和熟悉的情欲。她的口腔内有伤，应该是被人击中面颊时牙齿从里面划破的，他吮吻着她，直到尝不出被威士忌和苏打水掩盖的血味。  
  
她平复着呼吸，把脸埋在他颈间。他默默地抚摸着她的头发。  
  
“你在担心我们？”她轻声问道。  
  
Phil想起他们两个身处敌后，同时失去联络，四天后他才在接应地点看到一个女人支撑着一个受伤的男人，围巾遮不住Natasha肿起的面颊，流血的嘴唇。谁也不知道Clint还能坚持多长时间。  
  
“我有充分的理由，”他回答，感觉她微笑的气息吹拂着自己的脖子。  
  
千真万确。  
  
-  
  
“Natasha说了算”是第一条家规，其不成文的附加条款有“厨房是例外”、“除非Coulson强烈反对”等等，但大多数情况下都要遵守。  
  
Clint徒劳地反抗着不公正的命运。  
  
“我了解我的身体！”他抗议。  
  
Natasha挑起眉毛。“你是说我不了解吗？”  
  
Clint恢复得不错，至少血压正常，都能脸红了。  
  
他张口结舌的当儿，Phil说道：“以你现在的状态，我们不能让你落单。你可以选择清醒着在家养伤，或者被下药昏迷着躺在床上。”  
  
世间尚无两性三人关系的行为准则，何况此间的参与者都是训练有素的官方杀手。Phil也说不清这算“联手镇压”还是“民主决议”，不过在解决纷争的时候挺好使的，他决定先当成合理手段来用。  
  
“就是说，你要让Natasha一个人去？”Clint不满道。  
  
黑寡妇的眼刀扫过来，当然是满含深情的。  
  
“只是局里的例行述职，”Phil说，“我相信她能应付他们。”  
  
Clint沉着脸不说话了。像以往一样，他依然对任何政府组织怀有戒心。不过现在他太虚弱了。  
  
“好啦，”Phil诱哄着，拿出一把药片，“我答应你可以看美食频道。”  
  
Clint叹了口气，败下阵来。“就算我要看Paula Deen？”【美食节目主持，节目内容曾涉嫌种族歧视被停播】  
  
“只要你愿意，想看多久都成。”  
  
他还是有点耿耿于怀，但Natasha从旁边递过一杯水，他不再抱怨什么，一把将药片咽下去。  
  
Phil把Natasha送到门口才坦言：“其实我想和你一起去的。”  
  
她打理着自己外套的褶皱，其实一如既往地无可挑剔。Phil当然有把握，那是他亲手熨的。  
  
“只是一次例行汇报，还不需要我的管理人挂心，”她的笑容带着一丝揶揄。  
  
Phil嘴角轻挑，自嘲地笑了一下。她明白他的矛盾心理，他完全信任她有处理任何情况的能力，尽管如此，他还是希望能和她一起面对。  
  
她吻了他，蝴蝶般轻盈，然后小跑出门，口红依然完美无缺。  
  
Phil回到卧室，端着另一杯水，一碗汤（外卖），和数码遥控器。一进屋Clint就指控道：“你得到了一个告别吻，对不对？”  
  
他把三样东西放在Clint身边的桌子上。“你想说你没有得到吗？”  
  
Clint若有所思地嚼着止痛药。“有啊，但我躺在病床上好吗。我敢说你每次离开我这儿就去吻她了。”  
  
Phil叹了口气，坐得离Clint远点，现在不能用电击枪。“她会没事的，”他第一百万次地重复，这话他也对自己说了一上午。“她知道在紧急情况下如何联系我。”  
  
Clint不服气地小声嘟囔着，然后他注意到节目里……油炸通心粉和奶酪。好耶。  
  
“不行，”Phil立刻拒绝。Clint笑得不怀好意。  
  
“我要列个单子，”他说，“上面有我所有想要的东西，直到你放我下床为止。”  
  
Phil考虑了几种应对方案，最终决定从床上爬过去，亲口堵住Clint的嘴。相比之下，给Natasha的吻纯洁得就像礼节性的问候。  
  
遥控器当啷一声落在桌子上，Clint在他嘴里咿咿呜呜低吟不止，急切地吮吸啮咬着他的下唇，舌头扫荡着他的上颚，狂野、色情而深入。Phil勉强分开时，两人都已气喘吁吁。Clint睁大眼睛看着他，嘴唇红肿。Phil把他安置在枕头上，手指轻轻点着他的嘴角。  
  
Paula Deen在电视上油炸什么东西，但Clint已经安静下来了。  
  
Phil微笑着坐回去，开始看书。  
  
-  
  
门口有一点动静。这时Clint已经再次沉睡。Phil眼神一凝，但并未抬头。声音消失了。  
  
是Natasha。  
  
他走进厨房的时候，她正站在洗涤池边。他靠在橱柜上，看着她将脚趾从鞋子里解脱出来，突兀地降低了五英寸，然后大口大口喝凉水。  
  
“不怎么好受，是吗？”他问道。  
  
Natasha一言不发，靠着池子转过身来，伸手攥住他的衬衫，把他拽了过去。  
  
一个凶狠走样的吻，长驱直入、下流无耻。她的手侵入他的衬衫，指甲在他的脊背上乱挠。  
  
是的，那的确不好受。  
  
Phil任由她泄愤，双手搂住她的大腿，她跳起来让他抱着她然后……好吧，他们可能有也可能没有考虑过厨房的柜子的多种功能。  
  
他紧拥着她，托起她的丰臀，她的腿缠住他，密不可分，舒缓而笃定地摩擦着。  
  
她享用着他的嘴唇，深吻不已。  
  
“如果你们要在我干不了的时候做爱，至少应该让我看着吧！”Clint冲楼下嚷嚷。  
  
Natasha停下对他唇舌的进攻，Phil忍俊不禁，倾身向前额头与她相抵，低声笑了起来。  
  
“我们可以用枕头把他闷死，只要一分钟。”她建议。  
  
Phil搂着她想了想，摇头道：“最少也要五分钟。”  
  
Natasha深思熟虑之后，还是对他的唇恋恋不舍。“可以假装没听见吗？”  
  
“最多四十五秒，”Phil说，“他就会跑来这里，你猜谁会不得不给他重新缝针呢。”  
  
Natasha翻了个白眼。  
  
上楼回到卧室，她仰面向后躺倒，双腿勾住Phil，把他拽回身上。Phil相当了解Natasha的腿，主动过去总比被拖过去好。他顺从地到达她的指定位置，然后抬头看着Clint。  
  
“我想说，这一次是Natasha费尽周折把你活着弄了出来……”  
  
“不止这一次，”女间谍插言道。她将手臂枕在脑后，抬起足尖不轻不重地来回蹭着他的身侧。Phil全力以赴抵御着她的诱惑。  
  
“……没错，不过现在养伤的最大，你有什么要求？”  
  
“我要看她在你上面，”Clint毫不犹豫地说。  
  
Natasha轻笑着抚弄自己的一边乳房，让Clint目眩神迷。“真是个毛头小鬼，”她慵懒地说，“不过嘛……”她用另一条腿缠上Phil，用力一翻身，把他压在下面。  
  
“就按你说的办。”  
  
Natasha紧致火热、销魂蚀骨。Phil亲眼见过她用双腿让壮汉死于非命，仍然心甘情愿地被她这样压制着，依照她的意愿和节奏摇摆。  
  
Clint保持着安静，因为他总是需要如此。但Phil在自己的心跳之外能听到他的呼吸开始急促和粗重。  
  
Natasha的律动终于让他不可遏制地抽搐着高潮了。她的指甲并不长，但仍在他胸膛上划出道道红痕，喘息也化为失控的呻吟。  
  
Clint发出模糊的嘶嘶声，Phil转头看着他。Clint的目光从Natasha身上移开，伸出手指抚摸着Phil的嘴唇，甚至探入他的口中。是的……就是这样。  
  
等他回过神来，Natasha在他身上剧烈颤抖着。他无比渴望去触摸她，但身体仍无法动弹。  
  
和往常一样棒。  
  
Clint长长地叹了口气，爬到Phil身旁躺下。Natasha无暇顾及，但Phil注意到了他。  
  
他盯着Natasha的屁股，像是面临着两难的选择。  
  
“如果你要抱怨枪伤后强制禁欲的合理性，哪怕一个字，我向你保证，你接下来的康复期里一个口活儿也得不到。”Phil斩钉截铁地说。  
  
“你太残忍了，长官，”Clint哀求着，“不要这么虐待我啊。”  
  
Natasha轻轻打了他一下，翻身躺好，抱着Phil的肩膀低喃：“如果你让我睡不着，我会让你见识到什么是虐待。”  
  
Clint明智地放弃了狡辩。  
  
一切归于平静。过了一会儿Phil再去看时，Clint已经睡着了。Natasha也安然入梦。  
  
Phil伸手关了灯。  
  
  
  
——END——


End file.
